


I Don't Know.

by AndroStardust



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is here in a conversation that is, Countries' human names are personal, Gen, Human names (Family use only), I really don't know what to do tag, Opinions that can't be conveyed by author, Political talks?, fluff?, tagging for the sake of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroStardust/pseuds/AndroStardust
Summary: Philippines is at a lost for what to do, which side to choose. We already know the Government isn't that good, but their trying their best. People aren't always right too, but their voices still need to be heard. Right or wrong there cannot be a middle ground in the game we call life, either you choose or get left behind as it continues forward.One shot. (Might be failed summary, might add a chapter if an idea hits me)





	I Don't Know.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, honest opinions about the Philippine Government can be talked about if you want. Since this will be my first upload, I'm quite nervous to say the least. Maybe this isn't something to talk about, but it's the only thing my mind was coming up with.
> 
> So.
> 
> Please let's be civil about this, okay?
> 
> Also I might have ended this prematurely since I didn't want to make this a stretch. (Hidden Message: Their just too lazy to write anymore.) 
> 
> Phili Family  
> Philippines- Maria  
> Luzon- Crisanto  
> Visayas- Amiha  
> Mindanao- Minhaj

As the young teen flicked through her tv, her mind started to wander. It was the same thing over and over again and it was getting tiresome to hear. All the whining and complaining when they were all just trying their best to fix whatever's wrong.

Mistakes and upsets, rallies and protest all came screamingly into her head it was painful, unbearable even, but this was the voice of her people right or wrong this was the voice of the people she represents, albeit a minority or maybe majority she thought. She didn't think too much of it the whole thing is already a clusterfuck of failure to reach them to let them see why they needed this. She turned the tv off finding that there was no point in wasting energy if she kept flicking through channels to avoid news channels.

"Ate Maria?"

Maria looked up her chocolate brown eyes gazed upon another pair of lighter brown eyes as she replied, "Minhaj I didn't hear you come in. How have you been?", a small smile formed on her tired face.

"Fine. Pero ate, What's more important is to know how you are?" Minhaj asked he surveyed his older sister tired face. From the bag in her eyes to the redness of her eyes as he added, "Kailan ka po ba huling nakatulog, ate?", concerned knowing that this isn't the first time this happened and it won't be the last. As is the curse of being a nation he thought.

Maria looked away from her brother and to the ground as she sighed and said, "'di ok narin alam, Min.", as she tiredly leaned on the couch before adding, "I can't seems to be able to find a time to rest myself these days."

Minhaj face grew saddened to his ate's response as he walked over to the couch to sit beside her, he leaned himself to Maria's shoulder hugging her loosely as he murmured a soft "I know."

Maria respond to this with a hug back to Minhaj and a soft sob as she shakingly said, "I don't know what to do anymore, Min. It feels like every step I take is a mistake to them all.", to which Minhaj replied with a tighter hug as he responded, "I know it's hard, but you have to push through. Malalaman din nila na ginawa mo lang ang nasa isip mo ay tama.", strongly as he felt the need—the urge to get that smile back into his sister's worn face.

'That smile always does suit her best.' he thought as he comforts Maria through her struggles, for he and the others know well enough of what their sister is going through. From Crisanto's frustration towards the people's,sometimes, excessive complaints; To Amiha's anxiousness from current events.

Minhaj can surely say they knew well of the struggle, even to some degree. That is why he kept himself there, without Cris or Ami to help he was all she got to keep her stable through this.

As he continued to rock and comfort Maria, almost to the state of somewhat decent sleep, he looked out to the window listening well to the sounds of the afternoon Calamba Traffic. He hummed a lullaby to the two of them, a tune that reminds them of a time long ago. A time where in things weren't as hectic as today.

Both of them drifted into slumber, together in each other's comforting arms. Feeling a small sense of security with the other's presence.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Minhaj was awoken by the creaking of the floorboards and the gentle shift of the body above him. He shifted a bit to look over the couch to see Luzon walk into the living room carrying a plate of putong puti and an envelope, he knew it must've be paperwork. Crisanto looked up and mouthed silently, "Is ate good?, as he placed the the items on the coffee table.

He looked down to Maria and sighed and shooked his head as he whispered, "It's getting harder for her to handle this, Cris.", to which his brother frowned on as he sat down on the carpet reaching for the tv remote, he flicked it on lowering the volume as he browse through the channels. He purposely avoided the news channels, Luzon didn't really feel like hearing more since it would only further the headache they feel and that is something he does not want to happen.

The two stayed in relative silence as their sister snoozed away, he stop at a sports channels broadcasting a live volleyball match. They watch the sets go on while eating some of the yummy puto.

"Do you think Kuya America would know what do to?" Crisanto asked as he watch his brother stand slowly as to not awake their older sister.

Minhaj thought for a moment as he scratched his head and replied, "He may know, but I think now is not the time to talk to him.", looking at his brother's black eyes before looking out the window and adding, "Remember they're still a bit sour after argument last world conference."

Crisanto nodded remembering that day before sadly saying, "Why would Kuya say such a thing? I'm sure he knows ate is doing her best to solve things.", laying down on the carpet as he watched the ceiling fan twirl around.

His brother shrugged as if to silently say that he as well does not know why America would do such a thing. Minhaj then proceeded to walk off into the kitchen to get refreshments, just in case their sister wakes up. She would very much appreciate an ice cold water after her nap.

As he did that Crisanto rolled from his place to face the tv, he forgot they were watching just a moment ago, he pouted as he saw that the team he favored loss and mutter a soft "booooo" at the screen. At the same time the door open, he looked up and greeted, "Ami welcome home!~", waving at his younger sister as she entered the house.

Amiha smiled softly then nodded, as Maria grunted and raised up from the couch. She rubbed her eyes and yawningly said, "Hi Ami.", to which her sister replied with a amused huff then a pat on the head, "Had a nice nap, ate?", just as Minhaj came back with a tray of water and ice tea placing it down before nodding to Amiha as a greeting.

"Yeah." Maria replied as she reached for a glass of water, then proceeded to chug it down.

She nodded to her older sister before looking to the coffee table, it had a plate of putong puti—obviously eaten upon— and an big brown envelope to which she said, "Cris you didn't do you paperwork today?", glancing towards her brother that was now lying back on the carpet.

"I'll do it later, sis." He replied with a lazy expression.

The other three looked at each other and thought, 'Yan naman palagi mong sinasabi, 'di mo naman din ginagawa.', before giving out a sigh to which Crisanto did not pay mind. All seemed to forget the problems from just a few hours ago, or maybe they decide to forget it for now. With the knowledge that tomorrow it come back and they'll have to face it once more.

Seems that someday they will, well atleast they hope to as time ticked by. Leaving anyone lagging behind to bite the dust of a new age.

**Author's Note:**

> Read these translations with a grain of salt since I can't translate Filipino to English very well. (You might be using that phrase? wrong) Shush not now! (Ummm Yes now!) .....
> 
> And yes they live in Calamba, Laguna for reasons I, myself, don't know why. I guess I thought Piri would want to live where Rizal grew up? Since I do like to think she and Rizal were close to each other back in the days.
> 
> Translations:  
> Ate- Big/Elder/Older Sister  
> Kuya- Big/Elder/Older Brother  
> Pero Ate- But Big Sister  
> Kailan ka po ba huling nakatulog, ate?- When did you last got some sleep, big sister?
> 
> Malalaman din nila na ginawa mo lang ang nasa isip mo ay tama.- Someday they'll know you only did what you thought was right.
> 
> Yan naman palagi mong sinasabi, 'di mo naman din ginagawa.- That's what you always say, yet you still don't do it.
> 
> Sidenotes:  
> Some people here keep calling out the olden day, during the Marcos Regime's Marshal Law, to recent ML even though (from what I've heard thus far) most people in Mindanao are actually glad it happened. Even going to say they feel safer. The ones complaining actually are from Luzon a place where ML isn't implemented. So yeah, go them I guess.


End file.
